The Vague Temptation (Remake)
by YunJaeKid
Summary: NO SUMMARY!
1. Chapter 1

The Vague Temptation

.

YunjaeKid present

.

Remake From The Vague Temptation by Santhy Agatha

.

Warning! Typo(s), GS, tdk menurut EYD, dll.

.

disclaimer ; cast milik tuhan. alur cerita murni milik Santhy Agatha.

...

...

...

Don't Like, Don't Read.

..

Prologue

.

.

Suara hiruk pikuk bar yang remang-remang itu semakin memekakkan telinga ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam, Jaejoong mencoba mencari tempat yang tidak tersentuh di tengah hiruk pikuk suasana itu, dan dia berhasil menemukan sebuah tempat di sudut, dekat area menuju toilet yang sedikit gelap dan sepi.

Matanya melirik ke arah lantai dansa yang begitu ramai dan penuh dengan orang-orang yang menggerakkan tubuh mengikuti irama, terbawa suasana.

Sungguh, bukan keinginannya untuk berada di sini.

_Tetapi apalah dayanya? Dia butuh uang, mereka semua butuh uang. _

Ayahnya yang sembrono telah mempertaruhkan rumah mereka di meja judi, sehingga mereka semua terancam tidak akan punya tempat bernaung lagi. Minggu depan mereka harus bisa mengumpulkan uang untuk pembayaran cicilan awal, kalau tidak orang-orang jahat itu akan mengirimkan preman untuk mengancam Jaejoong dan ayahnya.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan Jaejoong adalah menerima pekerjaan malam ini, pekerjaan yang ditawarkan oleh Junsu, temannya. Jaejoong sama sekali tidak pernah menyangka akan menjalani pekerjaan ini, sebagai pramutama atau lebih tepatnya perempuan penuang bir yang melayani dan menemani minum para lelaki hidung belang menghabiskan minumannya, kalau perlu merayu mereka agar mereka mau terus dan terus menambah minumannya demi keuntungan pemilik bar.

Jaejoong tidak punya pengalaman merayu lelaki sama sekali! Meskipun sekarang dia memakai pakaian yang bertolak belakang dengan pengalamannya. Korset ketat warna hitam dan rok kulit super mini yang memamerkan kemolekan pahanya adalah seragam khusus pramutama bar ini, sengaja didesain untuk menggoda lelaki manapun yang ada.

Dan rok itu benar-benar mini, mempertontonkan separuh pahanya, membuat Jaejoong tidak nyaman, ketika berdiri dia berusaha menarik-narik rok itu supaya sedikit turun, sebuah usaha yang sungguh percuma. Ketika dudukpun Jaejoong harus repot karena mencoba menarik rok itu supaya tidak mempertontonkan pahanya secara vulgar.

Pekerjaan ini beresiko dan menginjak harga diri Jaejoong sebagai perempuan baik-baik. Tetapi Junsu bilang kalau dia bisa menyenangkan pengunjung, tipsnya besar, bisa beberapa ratus ribu semalam, kata Junsu, Jaejoong hanya perlu tersenyum lebar, menuangkan minuman ketika diminta dan menjaga gelas tamunya terisi penuh, paling kekuarangannya hanyalah ketika Jaejoong harus menghadapi beberapa pengunjung yang cabul dan nakal, tetapi kata Junsu juga, Jaejoong tidak perlu cemas, ada banyak bodyguard penjaga yang tersebar di area bar ini, kalau salah satu tamu sudah keterlaluan, para bodyguard bertubuh kekar itu pasti akan menolong mereka untuk memperingatkan sang tamu.

Yah...kalau Jaejoong bisa bertahan untuk satu bulan saja, uang tips yang diterimanya bisa lebih besar dari gaji pokoknya sebagai seorang staff administrasi. Dan Jaejoong harus bertahan... dia harus bertahan demi ayahnya dan rumah mereka, satu-satunya harta mereka yang tersisa.

"Jaejoong." Yoochun si bartender menyentuh pundaknya, membuatnya tesentak dari lamunannya, Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yoochun bingung,

Yoochun bahkan tidak menunggu jawaban Jaejoong.

"Ada tamu yang datang dan meminta ditemani olehmu. Ayo, kau harus segera ke sana, kelihatannya itu tamu penting, dari pakaiannya dan penampilannya dia benar-benar membuat semua mata melirik kepadanya."

Jaejoong mengikuti langkah Yoochun yang tergesa sambil mengerutkan keningnya,

_Tamu yang memesan khusus ditemani olehnya?_

Jaejoong baru bekerja 5 hari di bar ini, selama beberapa malam itu dia menemani seorang lelaki gendut yang bahkan terlalu mabuk untuk berdiri dan beberapa lelaki lain yang sibuk mencoba merabanya membuat Jaejoong sibuk menepis tangan-tangan nakal itu dengan sopan, berusaha tidak menyinggung tamunya.

Apakah tamu malam ini salah satu dari tamunya yang kemarin? Jaejoong tidak keberatan menemani lelaki gendut yang pemabuk itu karena lelaki itu bahkan lebih tertarik kepada minumannya daripada kepada Jaejoong, tapi dia merasa was-was kalau harus menemani lelaki cabul yang mencoba meraba-rabanya kemarin...

Bagaimana dia bisa bertahan semalam lagi, dengan rasa malu jauh di dalam hatinya dan harga diri yang diinjak-injak seperti ini? Jaejoong mengernyit. Sungguh, seandainya bisa dia ingin melakukan pekerjaan lain. Tetapi gaji dari pekerjaannya di siang hari sebagai staff administrasi hanya cukup untuk membiayai dia dan ayahnya makan sehari-hari, belum lagi ketika ayahnya mulai kambuh berjudi, dan pulang membawa setumpuk hutang... pekerjaan ini adalah satu-satunya tumpuannya untuk mendapatkan uang lebih bayak, demi membayar hutang ayahnya.

Yoochu mengantarkannya ke meja remang-remang di posisi yang paling sudut, tempat tamu itu menunggu, meja itu termasuk meja ekslusif karena privasinya terjamin dan lumayan jauh dari hiruk pikuk musik dan lantai dansa. Tamu itu haruslah orang kaya untuk bisa memesan meja ini.

"Maafkan kami lama Tuan, ini dia Jaejoong, yang anda pesan untuk menemani anda malam ini." Yoochun setengah membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jaejoong sendirian.

Jaejoong melangkah, ke depan lelaki yang duduk membelakanginya itu, berusaha tersenyum lebar dan ceria,

"Hai aku Jaejoong, terimakasih sudah memilihku untuk menemanimu..." suara Jaejoong otomatis langsung terhenti ketika bertatapan dengan mata itu, mata abu-abu yang paling dingin yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sorot mata lelaki itu tidak seperti lelaki lain yang berkunjung ke bar ini untuk bersenang-senang. Mata itu pucat, seperti salju di kegelapan malam, dan begitu dingin tanpa emosi di baliknya. Jaejoong mengamati penampilan lelaki itu dan semakin yakin bahwa lelaki itu jenis yang berbeda dengan semua pengunjung bar ini. Dia mengenakan setelan jas lengkap yang sangat rapi, menempel pas di tubuhnya yang atletis, seolah memang dijahit khusus untuknya.

Bagaimana pula lelaki itu bisa mengenalnya dan meminta khusus ditemani olehnya? Sudah jelas Jaejoong tidak pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Dia pasti ingat kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan lelaki itu, sorot mata sedingin itu pastilah tidak mudah dilupakan.

"Duduk." lelaki itu bergumam singkat, suaranya dalam dan tajam membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut, dia kemudian menurut, duduk di samping lelaki itu, tidak berani terlalu dekat karena lelaki itu sepertinya mengeluarkan aura gelap yang mengancam.

Lama kemudian mereka berdua hanya duduk tanpa percakapan dan gerakan apapun. jaejoong tertunduk dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang, apalagi ketika dia merasa bahwa lelaki itu mengamatinya. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa malu dengan baju korset dan rok mininya yang ketat, apalagi dandanannya yang berlebihan dengan lipstick merah menyala, membuatnya tampak seperti pelacur.

"Anda mau saya tuangkan minuman?" Kaejoong sedikit maju, berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang menyesakkan itu, jemarinya sedikit bergetar ketika hendak meraih botol minuman di meja,

Tetapi secepat kilat jemari kuat lelaki itu menepis tangan Jaejoong lalu mencengkeramnya, membuat Alexa mendongak dan menatap lelaki itu dengan kaget.

"Aku kemari bukan untuk minum." Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu meraih tangan Jaejoong yang masih terperangah, menariknya begitu kuat sehingga menabrak dadanya yang bidang, dan kemudian dengan kasar melumat bibirnya.

Bibir lelaki itu dingin dan melumatnya dengan kejam hingga Jaejoong merasa sakit, dia memekik dengan suara yang tak bisa keluar karena bibirnya sedang dilumat, dan berusaha memberontak, meronta sekuat tenaga, meskipun gerakan tangannya tertahan oleh jemari lelaki itu yang mencengkeram kedua tangannya.

Jaejoong merasakan panas di matanya, ingin menangis dan menejerit kuat-kuat. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya kalau dia dilecehkan di sini, apalagi kursi yang mereka duduki merupakan tempat privat sehingga tidak banyak orang yang mendekat ke sudut ini. Jaejoong ingin mengutuki dirinya sendiri, ini semua salahnya, karena keputusasaannya mencari uang, dia sampai mengambil pekerjaan seperti ini. Dia tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan menerima penghinaan ini, dilecehkan oleh salah seorang tamu.

Lelaki itu kemudian melepaskan bibir Jaejoong, dan juga cengkeraman tangannya, membuat Jaejoong langsung beringsut mundur dan menjauh dengan tatapan mata ketakutan, seperti seorang kelinci kecil yang harus berhadapan dengan serigala buas.

Dia benar-benar takut, apalagi ketika mata dingin lelaki itu menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian.

Bibir Jaejoong terasa panas dan memar karena ciuman paksa yang tidak tanggung-tanggung itu. Dan di bibir lelaki itu terdapat bekas lipstick merah Jaejoong yang membekas di mana-mana.

Lelaki itu melirik Jaejoong dengan jahat, lalu mengusap mulutnya, kemudian dia berdiri, dan mengeluarkan setumpuk uang dari saku jas-nya.

"Ternyata kau hanyalah seorang pelacur rendahan." gumam lelaki itu muak, lalu melemparkan uang itu ke pangkuan Jaejoong, dan melangkah pergi.

Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang terpana tidak menyangka akan semua hal yang dialaminya.

Ketika bayangan lelaki itu menghilang di tengah hiruk pikuknya orang yang menikmati malam. Jaejoong menghapus cairan hangat di sudut matanya.

Ya. Dia memang pantas dihina. Meskipun pekerjaan ini bukanlah pekerjaan menjual diri, tetapi dia telah merendahkan dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan ini semua

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

The Vague Temptation

.

YunJaeKid Present

.

Remake From The Vague Temptation by Santhy Agatha

.

Warning! Typo(s), GS, tidak menurut EYD, dll.

.

disclaimer ; cast milik tuhan. alur cerita murni milik Santhy Agatha.

...

...

...

Don't Like, Don't Read.

..

Chapter 1

..

Jaejoong sampai di rumah pukul tiga pagi, untunglah pemilik bar cukup berbaik hati menyediakan mobil jemput dan antar untuk gadis-gadis pramutamanya, kalau tidak Jaejoong mungkin harus menunggu matahari terbit sampai bisa menemukan kendaraan umum pulang ke rumahnya.

Lagipula, dia harus segera tidur. Pukul enam pagi dia harus bangun, mempersiapkan sarapan dan makan siang untuk ayahnya, kemudian berangkat kerja. Ayahnya yang pengangguran itu pasti masih tidur pulas ketika Jaejoong berangkat bekerja, tetapi setidaknya Jaejoong sudah meninggalkan makanan untuknya.

Dia begitu lelah, dan kurang tidur. Benak Jaejoong terasa berat memikirkan hari esok, seharian di kantor, pulang jam lima sore, lalu segera berdandan untuk berangkat kerja lagi menjadi pramutama bar. Sungguh, hari-harinya terasa begitu berat.

Tetapi dia harus kuat. Ayahnya bahkan tidak mampu menopang dirinya sendiri, jadi Jaejoong benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini dan harus berjuang sendirian.

Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba melirik ke arah tas tangannya, sambil duduk di tepi ranjang, dia membuka tas itu, mengeluarkan setumpuk uang yang dilemparkan lelaki dingin dan misterius itu ke pangkuannya.

Itu uang ratuasan ribu won yang tersusun rapi bertumpuk, jumlahnya jutaan won...

Manusia mana yang dengan ringannya melemparkan setumpuk uang tanpa beban apapun? apakah lelaki bermata tajam itu adalah lelaki yang sangat kaya? Ya. pasti seperti itu, uang sebanyak itu mungkin tidak berarti apapun bagi lelaki itu, tetapi bagi Jaejoong uang itu sangat berarti...

Mereka harus bisa membayar cicilan hutang judi ayahnya di akhir minggu ini, kalau tidak rumah mereka akan disita oleh preman-preman kiriman itu... uang yang ada di genggaman tangannya ini akan sangat membantu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap uang itu di tangannya, menimang-nimangnya, lalu memasukkan kembali uang itu ke dalam tasnya setelah menghela napas panjang.

Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kepada uang itu nantinya... apakah dia akan mengembalikannya? tetapi bagaimana caranya? mungkinkah lelaki bermata tajam itu akan kembali lagi nantinya?

"Apakah kau sudah pernah melihat wajah presiden direktur kita?" Heechul mencolek punggung Jaejoong dari belakang sambil tersenyum lebar, membuat Jaejoong yang sibuk menekuri data administrasi di komputernya menoleh kaget.

Ya, sekarang dia sedang berada di tempat kerjanya. Memainkan peran kehidupannya yang biasa, sebagai seorang pekerja kantoran, Jaejoong selalu berusaha memisahkan kedua perannya. Tidak boleh ada yang mengetahui bahwa setiap malam dia bekerja di sisi yang bertolak belakang, sebagai seorang pramutama bar, kalau sampai ada yang tahu, teman-temannya mungkin akan memandangnya sebelah mata, atau bahkan menghinanya sebagai perempuan murahan.

Seperti yang dilakukan oleh lelaki bermata tajam semalam...

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengernyit, biasanya dia selalu mudah melupakan semua kejadian buruk yang terjadi di tempat kerjanya di bar. Junsu yang mengajarkan itu kepadanya, pekerjaan ini memang beresiko, kadangkala beberapa lelaki tidak bisa menahan diri untuk melecehkan mereka. Tetapi mereka harus segera melupakan kejadian itu keesokan harinya, dan melanjutkan hidup, masuk bekerja lagi dengan tersenyum. Kata Junsu tidak ada gunanya memikirkan kesakitan terhadap harga diri mereka, karena pekerjaan mereka memang membuang harga diri.

Tetapi entah kenapa hinaan lelaki bermata tajam kemarin terasa menyengat Jaejoong lebih dalam daripada yang dia kira. Mungkin karena hinaan itu diucapkan dengan rasa jijik dan muak sepenuh hati.

Lagipula Jaejoong masih bertanya-tanya... lelaki itu jelas-jelas meminta untuk ditemaninya secara spesifik, berarti adakah kemungkinan lelaki itu mengenalnya?

"Jaejoong?" Heechul kali ini menepuk bahunya, "Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Jaejoong membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan memutar kursinya, lalu tersenyum kepada Heechul,

"Aku tidak apa-apa Heechul, mungkin sedikit kurang tidur."

Heechul menatap wajah Jaejoong, lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau memang tampak sedikit pucat." Lalu dalam sekejap dia melupakan pembahasan tentang kondisi Jaejoong dan membungkukkan badannya, siap bergosip, "Kau tahu tidak tentang gosip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini?'

"Gosip?" Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya, menatap bingung, "Tentang apa?"

Heechul mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Yah, berarti dari tadi aku berbicara panjang lebar kau tidak mendengarkan ya..." perempuan itu mengangkat bahunya, "Katanya kita punya presiden direktur baru. Presiden Direktur sebelumnya mengundurkan diri karena alasan kesehatan." suaranya merendah, "Yang perlu kau tahu, sepertinya keluarga _owner _perusahaan kita ini sedang heboh, karena yang ditunjuk untuk menjadi presiden direktur berikutnya adalah anak haram dari sang presiden direktur, alias cucu haram owner perusahaan."

"Cucu haram?" Jaejoong terkejut, tetapi lebih kepada pengetahuan Heechul akan gosip terbaru seputar pemilik perusahaan mereka. Heechul memang selalu menghabiskan waktu luangnya untuk mengorek informasi, lalu bergosip kesana kemari, karena itulah Jaejoong sebetulnya berusaha menjaga jarak terhadap Heechul, karena akan sangat menakutkan kalau Heechul mengetahui pekerjaan malamnya di bar. Bisa-bisa kabar itu tersebar sekaligus dilebih-lebihkan sampai ke seluruh penjuru kantor. Sayangnya, pada saat-saat tertentu Jaejoong memang tidak bisa menghindari Heechul karena mereka sama-sama staff administrasi dan berada di ruangan yang sama.

"Yap cucu haram. Presiden Direktur kita ternyata tidak sesuci yang ditampilkannya, dari gosip yang kudengar, dia mempunyai anak haram dari kekasih gelapnya, ketika kekasih gelapnya meninggal, dia membawa anak lelaki haramnya itu ke keluarganya, menimbulkan kehebohan... apalagi pak Presiden Direktur kita mempunyai anak lelaki dari isteri resminya yang sebaya. Bisa kau bayangkan bukan persaingan di antara mereka?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu si cucu haram sudah memenangkan persaingan, bukankah dia berhasil diangkat menjadi Presiden Direktur menggantikan ayahnya?"

"Belum tentu." Heechul tampak bersemangat, yah gosip memang selalu membuat perempuan itu bersemangat, "Sepertinya masih terjadi protes besar-besaran dari pihak keluarga mengenai keputusan itu, kita lihat saja nanti... cuma yang pasti, presiden direktur kita yang baru akan datang besok pagi, dan semua orang bertanya-tanya seperti apa wajah si anak haram yang tiba-tiba menjadi putera mahkota itu."

Jaejoong merendahkan suaranya, 'Hati-hati Heechul, kita bisa dipecat kalau menyebut bos kita sebagai anak haram."

Peringatannya itu bukannya membuat Heechul takut malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, dia merendahkan suaranya dan setengah tertawa, "Tentu saja aku tidak akan berani memanggilnya seperti itu di depannya, tetapi mumpung dia belum datang, akan kupuaskan diriku menyebarkan gosip ini ke semua orang."

Dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, Heechul meninggalkan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap kepergian Heechul dan menghela napas panjang. Percakapannya tadi benar-benar membuatnya semakin yakin, bahwa Heechul adalah penyebar gosip yang menakutkan dan Jaejoong harus berhati-hati kepada rekan kerjanya itu.

Tepat pukul enam sore Jaejoong tiba di rumahnya, dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengerutkan kening,

Kenapa rumahnya gelap?

Biasanya ayahnya sedang duduk menonton TV dan memakan makanan yang ditinggalkan Jaejoong ketika dia pulang, tetapi kali ini suasana rumah gelap dan sunyi.

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah,

"Ayah?" dipanggilnya sang ayah, tetapi tidak ada sahutan sama sekali. Dengan was-was, Jaejoong menyalakan lampu rumahnya satu per satu, setelah rumah terang dan sedikit menenangkan, Jaejoong melongok ke kamar ayahnya.

Ternyata ayahnya sedang tidur pulas di kamar, Jaejoong menghela napas panjang dan menutup kembali pintu kamar ayahnya, lalu termenung sedih sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu.

Dulu ayahnya tidak seperti ini, tetapi setelah kematian ibunya yang tragis, ayahnya larut dalam mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi, terjatuh dalam kubangan kepedihan yang pada akhirnya menggerogoti dirinya sendiri hingga tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menolongnya.

Hati Jaejoong selalu tersayat melihat kondisi ayahnya, merasa pedih yang luar biasa, tetapi apalah dayanya? dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa, ayahnya sendirilah yang menghancurkan dirinya sendiri dan apapun yang sudah Jaejoong lakukan, sang ayah sepertinya sudah tidak mau ditolong olehnya.

Dengan jemari gemetar, Jaejoong mengusap setetes bening yang mengalir tanpa sadar di sudut matanya.

Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia harus tegar.

Diliriknya jam di dinding, mobil jemputan yang akan mengantarkan dirinya dan pramutama bar yang lain akan datang setengah jam lagi, Jaejoong harus bergegas, berdandan dan juga meninggalkan makan malam untuk ayahnya.

Tidak ada waktu untuk bersedih bagi Jaejoong.

Setelah menuangkan sup panas ke mangkuk dan meletakkan ayam goreng di piring, Jaejoong menutup tudung saji ke atas makanan yang diletakkan dengan rapi di meja dapurnya itu.

Aroma harum memenuhi ruangan dapur, dan untunglah Jaejoong sempat makan semangkuk nasi berikut sup hangat yang cukup menyegarkannya.

Dia sempat batuk-batuk tadi, dan badannya terasa tidak enak, mungkin dia memang kelelahan dan juga paru-parunya protes karena tiap malam selalu disesaki oleh udara bar yang penuh dengan asap rokok.

Jaejoong menatap makanan yang disiapkannya di meja itu untuk ayahnya dan tersenyum puas, setidaknya setelah ayahnya bangun dari tidur, sudah ada makanan hangat yang menantinya...

Dengan hati-hati Jaejoong melangkah menuju ke kamarnya, dia harus bersiap-siap cepat sebelum mobil jemputan itu datang. Dengan gerakan gemulai, Jaejoong melepaskan ikatan rambut dan kacamatanya, lalu memasang contact lens di matanya. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa menggunakan kacamata ketika bekerja di bar, jadi sebagai gantinya Jaejoong memasang contact lens untuk membantu pengelihatannya, karena pandangannya cenderung kabur kalau tidak memakai kacamata.

Dioleskannya lipstick merah di bibirnya, diriasnya wajahnya dengan riasan yang sedikit tebal, setelah itu Jaejoong menatap wajahnya di cermin dan mengernyitkan keningnya.

Tidak ada lagi Jaejoong yang polos dan perempuan baik-baik yang bekerja sebagai staff administrasi di kantornya. Yang ada sekarang hanyalah Jae, perempuan penuang bir yang akan menemani laki-laki minum di dalam bar.

Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, kemudian dia meraih tasnya, sedetik dia tertegun menyadari uang sepuluh juta itu masih ada di sana.

Akankah dia membawanya? Ataukah dia meninggalkannya? Tetapi ada kemungkinan lelaki bermata tajam itu akan kembali bukan?

Sejenak Jaejoong meragu, tetapi kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membawa uang itu. Dia bisa menyimpan tasnya di locker khusus karyawan yang aman. Setidaknya kalau lelaki bermata tajam itu kembali, Jaejoong bisa mengembalikan harga dirinya dengan melemparkan uang itu kembali ke muka lelaki itu.

Jaejoong memang butuh uang, sangat butuh. Tetapi dia tidak bersedia direndahkan hanya demi setumpuk uang.

Seperti biasa bar itu tidak pernah sepi, padahal bukan di akhir minggu. Pengunjung bar kebanyakan lelaki ataupun pekerja yang mencari waktu untuk bersantai dan melepas kepenatan.

Jaejoong berdiri di dekat bar, mengamati seluruh pengunjung berusaha mencari lelaki bermata tajam itu, tetapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Kulihat pelayananmu kepada tamu yang memintamu khusus kemarin tidak berakhir baik." Yoochun, sang bartender tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di sebelahnya, ikut mengamati ke sekeliling bar, "Aku melihatnya pergi dengan wajah marah meninggalkanmu."

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menatap Yoochun. Lelaki itu cukup baik kepadanya dan pramutama bar, dia bersikap sopan dan tidak pernah melakukan hal-hal yang lebih. Sepertinya Yoochun menyadari bahwa semua gadis pramutama melakukan pekerjaan itu didorong oleh alasan ekonomi, sehingga dia tetap menghormati mereka. Karena itulah Jaejoong cukup nyaman bercakap-cakap dengan Yoochun, dia bahkan sudah menganggap Yoochun seperti kakaknya sendiri.

"Dia menciumku dengan paksa, memanggilku pelacur, melemparkan uang kepadaku dan pergi begitu saja." Jaejoong menghela napas panjang, "Dan seperti yang kau bilang, pelayananku tidak berhasil."

Mata Yoochun menyala, "Dia melecehkanmu? kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memanggil bodyguard untuk membereskannya?"

Jaejoong mengangkat bahunya, "Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Yoochun, ketika aku menyadari bahwa aku dilecehkan, dia sudah menghilang dari pandangan."

"Lain kali hati-hati Jaejoong, aku melihat lelaki itu berpakaian seperti orang kelas atas, tetapi kita memang tidak bisa menilai orang dari penampilannya, kadangkala penampilan bisa menipu."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan kemudian matanya masih menatap ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang memenuhi bar.

Lelaki itu tidak ada...

Malam beranjak semakin larut, dan Jaejoong pada akhirnya berhasil membebaskan diri dari lelaki mabuk yang ditemaninya tadi.

Lelaki itu sepertinya terlalu banyak minum dan mulai meraba-raba pahanya, dan Jaejoong langsung berdiri, berpamitan hendak ke toilet sebelum lelaki itu bertindak lebih jauh dan membuat keributan di dalam bar.

Dengan langkah tergesa, menahankan muak di dadanya ketika mengingat rabaan tangan kasar itu di pahanya, Jaejoong menembus kerumunan orang, menuju lorong samping ke area toilet.

Baru beberapa langkah dia berjalan di area yang sepi itu ketika sebuah jemari mencekal lengannnya, membuatnya memekik dan menoleh ketakutan terhadap siapapun yang bertindak kasar kepadanya.

Mata Jaejoong membelalak, dia ternganga karena berhadapan kembali dengan lelaki bermata tajam itu. Tatapan lelaki itu masih sama, penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang kental, serta rasa muak ketika menatap penampilan dan dandanan Jaejoong yang mencolok.

"Dasar pelacur kecil! Aku memberimu uang itu supaya kau berhenti merendahkan dirimu, tetapi ternyata kau tetap kembali lagi kemari." suaranya mendesis, sepertinya menahan marah, lalu tiba-tiba dia menarik Jaejoong setengah menyeretnya, "Ayo! Kau sudah tidak boleh lagi bekerja di tempat seperti ini!"

**TBC…**

**Review Please… ^^**


End file.
